Titan of the Old Republic
by NJRBlackblood
Summary: TTKOTOR crossover. Thanks to Beast Boy, Raven has been transported to the planet of Endor, where she meets a former sith lord. Rated for violense, blood, and languge. Please R
1. Intro

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…

** STAR WARS**

**TITAN OF THE OLD REPUBLIC**

It has been ten years since the death of Malak and the destruction of the Star Forge. After that hard-fought battle, Nicos Bolap, now taking his former name of Revan, and the crew of the Ebon Hawk returned to the unknown planet that had orbited the Star Forge, and were greeted by a great celebration. They were the heroes of the republic.

Everyone thought that the war would finally end. And it did. But for jedi and sith alike, things became a lot worse. After the war, there were very few sith left, and even less jedi. Revan decided that he had to go into hiding, in order not to be found by the sith survivors. As did Jolee Bindo, Juhani, and Revan's secret lover, Bastila.

Nine years after the rest of the jedi went into hiding, in a city named Jump City, on the planet Earth, a sixteen year old girl with gray skin named Raven was searching the whole T-Tower for the green-skinned metamorph, Beast Boy, to call him to dinner. She had no idea that in a matter of minutes, she would begin a grand new adventure…


	2. Chapter 01: Damnit, Beast Boy

Titan of the Old Republic

Chapter 1 Damnit, Beast Boy

"Beast Boy!" called out Raven, looking for the metamorph. "Beast Boy, where are you!" called Raven again, "dinner's ready!"

Raven wondered why she was even calling Beast Boy. He's usually the first one in the kitchen, making himself a tofu dinner. She was just about to give up, when she heard something coming from Cyborg's room. "I should've known," Raven said to herself as she walked towards Cyborg's room.

Beast Boy was always going into Cyborg's room, always trying to check out any of his new gadgets or inventions. Today's invention was especially unique.

"Dude!" said Beast Boy aloud. He was starring at what looked like an oval-shaped doorway with a computer console attached to the right part of the machine.

Beast Boy went up to the console and said, "I wonder what it does?" He was about to press a button, when Raven burst into the room. "Beast Boy!" shouted Raven, scaring the metamorph. But in his moment of fear, Beast Boy accidentally pushed a bunch of buttons on the console.

The machine came to life as a blue vortex appeared in the oval part of the machine and started to suck up everything in its path. Unfortunately, its path was in Raven's direction.

Raven used all of her strength to stand her ground while Beast Boy tried to shut the machine off. "Beast Boy!" screamed Raven, "shut it off!" Beast boy replied, "I'm trying!"

Suddenly, a huge chunk of the wall broke off, was being sucked in by the vortex, hit Raven, and made her lose her stance. She was sent flying right into the vortex.

"Raven!" yelled Beast Boy as she disappeared into the vortex. He tried to jump in to save her, but then that huge chuck of the wall crashed into the machine and, being bigger than the machine itself, smashed it into pieces.

"Oh, shit," said Beast Boy with a worried look. Suddenly, Cyborg came into the room. He saw what was left of his machine and then gave Beast Boy an enraged looked. "Beast Boy," growled Cyborg through his teeth, "what did you……" Beast Boy interrupted him and said, "Cyborg, Raven was sucked up by your portal thingy!"

Cyborg's angry look became a worried one as he went the remains of his machine. He then knelt down and picked up a piece of the machine. He then looked at Beast Boy and asked, "What happened?"

Beast Boy explained everything that had happened. When he was finished, Cyborg looked back at the wreckage. There was a long silence before Beast Boy finally asked, "Well, can you fix it?"

Cyborg took a deep breath and replied, "I can, but it would take me months to find the parts I need and repair it." Beast Boy was shocked at what he had just heard. Cyborg then looked at Beast Boy and said, "But even when I do get this thing fixed, I don't even know where you teleported her to." Cyborg stood up and continued. "There's no way for me to locate her."

Beast Boy couldn't believe it. Thanks to him, Raven was gone. He felt as if tons of guilt were on his shoulders. Cyborg saw how guilty Beast Boy looked, so he put his robotic hand on the metamorph's shoulder and exclaimed, "Hey, don't worry. If I know Raven, she'll figure out a way back." Beast Boy smiled and thanked his friend.

But as Beast Boy walked out of the room, Cyborg whispered to himself, "I hope I'm right."

* * *

Well, there you have it. The first chapter of TOTOR. I have a few more chapters already written, but I need at least 7 reviews from 7 different people before I submit the next chapter. Until then, this is Knight O' Shadows saying, may the force be with you. See Ya. 


End file.
